Que lloro
by THOMS
Summary: raven descubre k la persona a la k ama no será suya... RaexRob... una historia basada en la canción que lloro de sin bandera


_hola¡_

_... bno este es mi primer intento de sonfict..._

_se basa en la canción "que lloro" de sin bandera y en la serie de teentitans_

_espero que les guste..._

_THOMS

* * *

_

Quédate un momento así,

_no mires hacia mi que no podré aguantar_

_si clavas tu mirada que me llena el cuerpo me ha pasado antes k no puedo hablar._

Raven corría por una largo camino dentro de un valle lleno de césped que se regocijaba por la lluvia que caía aquella noche.

Ella corría con un dolor inmenso en su interior que ya no podía aguantar, lo había soportado durante mucho tiempo. Se lo había guardado muy en su interior todo este tiempo, aunque hacía mucho que conocía a ese chico, jamás le había dicho que lo amaba... que lo amaba con toda su alma y su ser, que ella haría lo que fuera con tal de estar con su amado. Pero éste ya había declarado su amor a la mejor amiga de Raven.

Raven corría lo más rápido que podía para alejarse de ese lugar donde había presenciado el engaño de su amado.

Corría, y no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera él. Corría sin rumbo para alejarse de sus sentimientos... para quitarse ese dolor tan inmenso que reinaba en su corazón, para no saber más de ese ser que amó con todas sus energías, con toda su alma, con toda su fuerza...

Corría sin darse cuenta que él la estaba siguiendo todo este tiempo...

Ella tropezó con una roca y cayó al suelo enlodado muy fuertemente. Al tratar de levantarse escuchó una voz que la paralizó por completo

"¡Raven!"- dijo la dulce voz de aquel chico, la cual provocó que en Raven existiera un temblor interno muy fuerte que la hizo sentir muy débil.

Ella no dijo nada. Sólo permaneció ahí parada, llena de lodo, sintiendo las gotas de agua, una a una cayendo sobre su cuerpo de espaldas a su amado, que de inmediato se acercó , se puso frente a ella, y la abrazó fuertemente sin pensarlo dos veces.

Raven se olvidó de todo lo que había sucedido en aquella noche y se sintió protegida, segura ... amada...

Raven no correspondió al abrazo debido s u parálisis que aún permanecía pero Robin no desistía y cada vez le proporcionaba un abrazo más fuerte y caluroso. Raven poco a poco fue levantando los brazos para poder abrazarlo también. Al llegar a la altura de la espalda, cerró los brazos y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas, no quería dejarlo, no quería abandonarlo, no quería separarse de él...no quería dejar de amarlo...

_Talvez pienses que estoy loco ,y es verdad un poco, tengo que aceptar_

_pero si no te explico lo que siento dentro_

_no vas a entender cuando me veas llorar._

"Te amo"- fueron las palabras que salieron de la boca de Raven que provocaron que Robin se separara de ella poco a poco..

"¿Qué?"- preguntó desconcertado aquel chico el cual no se esperaba que ella dijera esas palabras. Solo la miró con el rostro preocupado, lleno de gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su mejilla, no sabía que contestar a esa frase.

Raven abrazó nuevamente a Robin , y ahora fue éste el que no lo respondió.

" Robin, te amo, siempre te he amado. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas, con toda mi alma, con todo mi ser. Desde el primer momento en que te vi te amé, pero no lo había demostrado por mi estupidez. Y ahora que te veo con Star me causa un dolor tan inmenso que no puedo soportarlo. Me duele, Robin, me duele, no sólo el hecho de que ames a otra chica, si no que no hice nada para impedirlo, no hice nada para poder tenerte, no hice nada para poder ganarme tu amor ...

Perdóname, perdóname por amarte de esta forma, pero no pude evitarlo, no puedo evitarlo, pero , a pesar de todo, te seguiré amando hasta el fin de mis días en este planeta, en esta vida..."

Después de eso Raven salió corriendo de ese lugar para alejarse de todo y de todos, sintiendo cada gota cayendo sobre su cuerpo. Mientras Robin veía que se alejaba a toda velocidad, pasmado, impresionado por lo que acababa de escuchar...

* * *

espero que les halla gustado...

tal vez no esten deacuerdo con el rob x rae pero no tuve de otra... quería hacerlo de raeven ... pero odio el rae x bb ... lo odio¡

jaja... aunk tambien me cae un pokito gordo el rob x rae... jaja.. rae es mia¡ ...jajaja

dejen RR con críticas y lo que kieran... jaja

THOMS


End file.
